


keep it in the family

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [374]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, F/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sakura enjoys a typical morning with her family, unaware of Meiling, watching it all.
Relationships: Kinomoto Fujitaka/Kinomoto Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura/Kinomoto Touya, Li Meiling/Li Syaoran
Series: Commissions [374]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It is early one morning when Sakura wakes up. She is in a good mood today, and hums to herself as she gets ready for the day, looking forward to finding her father down in the kitchen. However, when she gets down there, she finds that the kitchen is empty, and realizes that she got up a little earlier than her father or brother. Speeding back upstairs, she does not find her father in his room either, and with a sigh, heads down to his office.

Just as she suspected, he is asleep at his desk. He has been busy working lately, with a deadline coming up, so she and Touya have done what they can for him around the house. Today, though, he wanted to make breakfast for them, wanting to take his turn to do it. Right now, he is still out cold, and Sakura decides that she needs to do something to wake him up gently, something that will make it worth it for him to get up and get to work. And, of course, something to reward him for all the hard work that he has done so far.

Getting beneath his desk, she undoes his pants easily, and takes his cock in hand. He is already a little stiff, probably having pleasant dreams, so she strokes him a bit, doing what she can to get him the rest of the way there. Once Fujitaka is sporting a full erection, she wraps her lips around the tip, delicately sucking at it, and listening to the way that he moans in his sleep.

If she knows her father, this will not be enough to wake him up, and he will likely be able to sleep through a lot more. Still, she is going to take it slow, so that he does not wake up all at once, gently easing him back into the waking world. She licks and sucks at the tip, and her father moans and sighs a bit, clearly content. Whatever dreams he was having before must have turned a lot more pleasant once Sakura started taking care of him.

Slowly, she starts to fit more of him in her mouth. She has gotten really good at this, and can fit him almost all the way to her throat without gagging now, and he helps her practice, never pushing her beyond what she can handle. Touya is sometimes mean about it, pushing her limits and making her gag just so that he can laugh about it, but that is just a normal part of their sibling squabbling. A few kicks the shin, and Sakura has no trouble getting even with him.

For now, she takes things slow, taking her time to fit her father’s cock in her mouth. There is no need for her to rush this, because they still have plenty of time before he needs to get started on breakfast. She really did wake up too early, a rare change of pace for her. That must be part of her good mood, or perhaps she woke up this early because she needs her father’s attention that desperately.

Either way, she is happy to be where she is now, pushing her tongue out past her lips to lick along the base of his cock even before she has fit it in her mouth. It feels so good to be able to take care of him like this, and he begins to shift more, moaning more in his sleep, and she knows that he will start to wake up any minute now. She still does not increase the pace, slowly fitting more, slowly using her tongue, and humming softly to herself as she enjoys every moment of it.

In the end, Sakura does not even notice that her father has woken up until a hand comes down on the top of her head, giving her a gentle pat. She looks up, and sees her father smiling back down at her. As she beams up at him, she takes him the rest of the way into her mouth, doing everything that she can handle. This morning, he will not push her limits or try to help her improve; the two of them will just enjoy the moment for what it is.

“That’s my good girl,” he says. “I’m sorry I’m not up yet. Did I oversleep?”

“Mm-mm,” she says, trying to let him know that he didn’t. He seems to get the message, and his smile grows.

“That’s good. Then once we’re done here, I can get started on breakfast for you and Touya.” He yawns a bit, but it fades into a moan. “I guess I got a little carried away with work last night. Well, I can pick back up where I left off soon enough…”

If she had the use of her mouth, Sakura might scold him for being so casual about falling asleep at his desk, but instead, she just keeps it up. Maybe she can talk to him about it later, or maybe she can let it go, at least until he has met this important deadline. Either way, nothing seems more important than this moment, as she begins to bob her head on his cock, listening to the way his moans grow deeper, more needy, and he continues to pat her on the head, praising her for all that she does for him.

Sakura knows that she has the best family in the world, that there is no one else as lucky as her. She has a loving and attentive father, and even her brother is not that bad, at least not all of the time. No one else she knows gets to have fun like this, but she also knows that she is not supposed to talk about it, so maybe more goes on behind closed doors than she knows about.

Either way, she knows how lucky she is as her father comes down her throat, patting her one last time.

“Now, how about breakfast?” he asks.

~X~

Sakura wants to help her father out with making breakfast, but in the end, she finds herself too distracted by other things. The early morning was fun for her, and she enjoyed waking him up with her mouth, but now, it is becoming impossible to ignore the fact that she did not really do anything for herself, and that she has gotten incredibly excited from all of this. Though she wants to be helpful, her arousal keeps getting in the way of her doing anything meaningful, until her father finally figures out what it is that has her all flustered.

“I’d been planning to take care of you after breakfast, but if you’re that needy, I can always take care of you now,” he says in a teasing tone, flustering Sakura. She does not want to get in the way, and tries to insist that she can wait, but her father will hear none of it, insisting in turn that it is not right of him to rely on her to properly wake him up, only to do nothing to return the favor, and make her wait for it.

“Besides,” he adds, “you know I’m good at multitasking. I can make breakfast while making sure that you feel good, Sakura. There’s nothing to worry about there.”

In the end, she is not able to convince him that she is fine with waiting, and she is so turned on that she really does not want to have to wait even a moment longer. She lets him bend her over in front of the counter, and he runs his hands up and down her sides, making her shudder in excitement, until finally, he gently holds onto her hips as he pushes forward, slowly filling her with his cock.

At first, he just takes his time to make sure that it feels good for her, that he is able to fill her up at just the right pace, but then once, he is inside of her, his hands leave her sides, as he goes back to cooking. Sakura is amazed that he can pull something like this off, having to turn to focus on the counter, while still staying buried inside of her, but that is just another thing that she admires about her father.

As he starts thrusting into her, he also gets back to cooking, and she moans for him, letting herself get swept away in these feelings. It is definitely going to be a good day today, because she has had such a good morning with her family. At least, she has had a good morning with her father, and nothing is going to ruin that. Sakura knows that she is the luckiest girl in the world, to have a family like this, to have a father who takes such good care of her, and that she can be this close to.

Sakura moans out happily, getting louder and louder as she loses herself in it, but then, she is pulled back to reality by her brother, snapping, “Man, I thought a monster had broken into our house or something. With all that screaming and noise…but, it’s just you, huh, Sakura?”

She sticks her tongue out at him, and would love to give him a better retort, but she finds that it is hard to speak in her current condition, and just ends up moaning again. Touya smirks. “You were running around a lot earlier too. At least, I think that’s what all that stomping was. Can’t you ever be quiet in the morning?”

Her father acts as if this is nothing out of the order, looking to his oldest child to say, “Good morning, Touya. Breakfast is almost done.” Sakura lets out another sharp moan, and Touya snickers.

“Fine, fine, if you’re not gonna be quiet on your own, I guess it’s up to me to shut you up,” he says, as he undoes his pants. If she were not so caught up in all this pleasure, so needy and desperate for more, she would tell him not to even think about it. But somehow, no matter how much he teases her, Sakura finds that she just can’t resist her older brother’s cock. As he pushes it past her lips, he rests a hand on the back of her head and starts thrusting into her mouth.

He is nowhere near as gentle as her father is. Just like always, Touya is a bit of a selfish lover, and he continues to tease her, even while she dutifully sucks him off. Even so, she can’t bring herself to be mad at him right now, can’t bring herself to be mad about anything, and just lets herself enjoy the moment, as she is rocked between her father and her brother. It is the perfect start to any morning, and she is once again reminded of just how much she loves her family, even a total pill like Touya.

The three of them are much closer than any other families that she knows, and even if she does not know what goes on in their houses, if any of them ever bond like this, she still can’t help but think that her family is special for this, and that they are closer than anyone else. She really is as lucky as can be, and that is all she thinking about, as her father gives her one last gentle thrust, coming inside of her in time with her own orgasm.

He remains buried inside of her until she has ridden out the pleasure, then slowly pulls out so he can start setting the table. Touya thrusts a bit faster, overwhelming her until he comes down her throat, groaning, “Alright, just in time for breakfast…” He is not gentle as he pulls out, and Sakura whines at him, the two of them falling into their usual bickering, their father smiling on fondly.

It is a normal scene for the family, a typical morning, but for the girl spying on them, the scene before her is anything but normal. Even so, it may be just what she needs.


	2. Chapter 2

Meiling is not sure what she was expecting to find by spying on Sakura and her family, but what she does uncover is exactly what she thinks that she needs. She never would have expected to peer through the kitchen window and catch Sakura in the act of being spitroasted by her father and brother, and seeming to enjoy it so much, but that is exactly what she sees, and it gives her ideas, the material that she needs to finally get what she wants, for a change.

All she has to do is snap a quick picture, so that she has irrefutable evidence. Even Syaoran can’t ignore this, or accuse her of making it up to try and get him to choose her over Sakura! With this, he will see exactly the sorts of things that Sakura gets up to at home, the kind of person that she really is, when no one else is looking. Meiling can hardly wait to see how shocked he is, once she shows him the picture.

“You see!” she says, as she forces the picture into his hand. “It’s just like I said! I know you think I sound crazy, but look! This picture says it all, don’t you think?”

“I don’t…I can’t believe this…” he says, his voice sounding faraway.

“But you have to believe it! It’s right there in front of you,” Meiling replies, a little smug. But then, Syaoran hangs his head, and it hits her just how hard this must be for him. All she had thought about was how it would benefit her to expose this, but now, she can tell that this is not an easy thing for her to see. And now she feels bad about it, even though she knows she had to tell him either way. Maybe she could have been a little more gentle about things…and maybe she can still make him feel better about it.

Maybe she can still work things to her advantage, too, even if she has to make him feel better about what Sakura is doing.

“You don’t need to be so sad about it,” she tries to say, softening her tone to a much gentler one as she steps closer to him, putting her arm around him. “Hey, it’s really not that bad, you know?”

“It isn’t? But you’re the one who showed it to me, and you said…”

“Forget what I said! Look, it’s not…it’s not as bad as you think it is,” she finally says, wanting to do anything to cheer him up. Sakura was just helping her family.”

“That’s what you call helping your family?” he asks, looking at her like he does not quite believe her. Meiling wishes that he would listen to her for a change, about this, and about many other things.

“It’s a lot more normal than you think it is! Sakura was just helping her family, because that’s what families do. They help each other out,” she insists, before softening her tone a little more. “I need help sometimes too, Syaoran. Please…be good to me.”

She does not expect anything to come from what she says. After all, it never does, and Syaoran never seems to warm up to her anymore, never seems to want to entertain her feelings for him, even a little bit. So she is surprised when he sighs, and looks back to her.

“Alright, fine. If that’s really how you help your family…I’m sorry I haven’t been helping you out more.” Though he says it like that, she can tell this is more for him than it is for her, not that she minds. She will take whatever she can get, whether it be his pity, or his need to comfort himself in some way, and use her in order to do that.

He is gentle as he pulls her into a kiss, and she lets him be tender with her, for the moment. It is more tenderness than she is used to getting from him, more affection than he usually allows himself to show his cousin. The two of them have always been close, but Meiling has always wanted more than he has been willing to give her. Maybe she will not use this to convince him to forget all about Sakura, but if Sakura is allowed to have her fun with her own family, then that at least means that there is nothing stopping Syaoran from giving her the attention that she has been so desperate for.

Meiling clings to him, returning his kiss as his hands start to roam her body, making her shudder beneath his touch, the anticipation almost too much for her to bear. She wants him so badly, has always wanted him, and would have been willing to do anything to get this. They only pull out of the kiss in order to help one another undress, and before long, they have both stripped down to nothing. Meiling blushes upon being exposed before Syaoran, but can’t help but drink in every detail of his body. It has been a while since they were innocent enough to be naked together, and a bit has changed since then.

“I want to make sure this feels good for you,” Syaoran says, and that alone is touching to Meiling. She knows that he just wants to take his mind off of his jealousy, but he still does try to make it about her, genuinely meaning it when he says that he wants to help her, just like Sakura has helped her own family.

Meiling shows him how to touch her just the way she likes it. She has spent a lot of time touching herself just like this, imagining that it was Syaoran there instead, so to have him actually do this for her is like something out of a dream, something more than she ever could have imagined. She can feel herself going weak beneath his touch, moaning and whimpering for him.

His hands are not as skilled at this as hers are- at last, something she is better than him, something she can help him with!- but the fact that it is all him makes it good for her, makes it better than anything she ever could have imagined on her own. And beyond that, her Syaoran has always been a quick study, so she is able to help him pick up on things, until her Syaoran has it all figured out, and is able to make her feel so good, all for him. He is helping her out, but in return, she is going to help him, and hopefully, by the time she is done with him, he will have forgotten all about everything that troubles him.

That is more than likely not going to happen, but she can at least dream a little bit.

“I want to make you feel good too, Syaoran,” she whimpers after a moment, just barely finding her voice to speak. “I want us to share that familial closeness like Sakura has with her family. So I don’t want you to just touch me, you know?”

“I just wanted to make sure…” he mumbles, trailing off before he can finish his sentence. She does not need him to finish that sentence, though, to know what it is that he is trying to say to her.

“Don’t worry about that, Syaoran. I’m ready, I definitely am,” she insists. “Really, I’ve been ready for a very long time. I mean, you’ve definitely kept me waiting long enough.” Though she is just teasing him, it is not at all untrue, claiming that he has kept her waiting for so long. Meiling has been patient for long enough, but it really is about time Syaoran do something for her, at least as family. If Sakura can take care of her brother that she always fights with, then there is no good reason for Syaoran to continue to neglect her.

“Well, if you’re sure,” he says, a hint of hesitation in his voice. He must be nervous, but Meiling lays back, inviting him to get on top of her, leaving no room for him to keep hesitating. His nerves can’t get the better of him when he has someone like her there to keep pushing him forward, no longer willing to take no for an answer at this point.

Meiling wraps her arms around his neck as he gets on top of her, accepting that invitation and pressing the tip of his cock right up against her. She gasps softly, loving even this slight amount of contact, wondering just how much she will love the real thing. Well, she does not have much longer to wait for that, and as she wraps her legs around him as well, he finally starts to push down, pushing into her so slowly, and from the start, Meiling is overwhelmed by it all.

She has done her best to be prepared for this day, to be ready for Syaoran, but there was no way to really be ready for something that she had never experienced before. This is a lot different from touching herself, or even from having Syaoran touch her moments ago, completely different from anything that she has ever felt, and a lot to get used to. Fortunately, he is slow as he pushes into her, cautious, really taking it to heart that he has to be good to her, because he is determined to make sure that he is careful, no matter what his body may be crying out for.

It takes him time to properly fill her, and he is mindful of any pain or discomfort that she might be experiencing, giving her all the time that she needs to adjust to him. Even Meiling becomes impatient with this, but she does not ask him to push it, mostly touched that he is being this tender with her. Things might not have worked out exactly how she had hoped that they would, but this is still an amazing outcome, one of the best things that has ever happened to her. Perhaps _the_ best thing, because finally, she and her beloved Syaoran are becoming as one.

Once he is completely buried inside of her, and once he has given her the chance to adjust to that fullness, he finally begins to move, and any pain that might have been there before is completely outweighed by the pleasure. Syaoran is quick to lose himself in it, unable to maintain that control that he had worked so hard for before, finally snapping as he lets loose, giving into all of his desires. Meiling could not be happier with that, clinging tight to him as she lets him have his way with her.

As Syaoran pumps into her, Meiling cries out for him, wanting him to hear just how much she loves it, to know how amazing all of this is for her. It is a dream come true, something that she has always needed, and in the moment, it is even better than she ever could have dreamed it to be. Even if this is the only time that she is able to convince Syaoran to give her whats he needs, she is going to be content with it, glad that she was able to get anything at all.

Harder and faster, he loses himself in it, and she is brought right along with him, so consumed with pleasure that she can think of nothing else. Everything in the world fades away, as she is just left with Syaoran and all of the good feelings that he gives her. She is the first one to succumb to that pleasure, but Syaoran is not far behind her, coming right along with her, the two of them left moaning together, clinging to one another.

“You see?” she says, once she has caught her breath enough to speak. “ _That’s_ how families take care of each other. I hope you don’t keep slacking off, you could learn a lot from Sakura’s example.”

Though she could be content with just this once, Meiling is certainly not going to let any future opportunities pass her by.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
